candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cereal Sea
- | characters = Dexter | champion = Milky Marine | new = | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Wafer Windmill | previous2 = Wafer-Windmill.png | next = Taffy Tropics | next2 = Taffy-Tropics.png }} This is a famous episode due to the return of moves levels and timed levels. It also breaks most of the running trends up until this episode. Due to the great number of levels which are hard to earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi sees a giant purple whale named Dexter who can't move and swim, because the sea is clogged up with trash (cereal). After episode: Tiffi scoops away the cereal using her rowboat spoon (oar). New things *A new element, the candy frog ( ) is introduced. (Brief Description: Can store candies and special candy abilities. Explodes at a desired area when filled.) *After being absent for a long time, moves and timed levels both return. Please rejoice at your convenience! Levels Cereal Sea breaks just about every trend that has been running up until this point. Moves levels return for the first time in thirty-one episodes, and timed levels return for the first time in ten episodes. Another broken trend is the trend of a jelly level being the last level in the world. Level 620, the episode finale and world finale, is an ingredients level. And another broken trend is number of Jelly levels. It has only six levels in this episode. This episode was also released on a Friday, which is almost unseen. It was also released later in the day than usual. In this episode there are chameleon candies (level 620) which have been absent since level 528. There are also no conveyor belts. The only trends continued in this episode is the trend of a low number of Candy Order Levels, with only one being present, similar to Wafer Windmill, and the absence of cake bombs. Level 617 also continues a trend where every 39th level starting at level 461 is at least hard. This is a medium episode, as it has six somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , and and one very hard level: . Overall, this episode is slightly easier than the previous episode, Wafer Windmill. It is also considered the easiest episode in World Seven. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | is introduced |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |130,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level since level 144 |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |29,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |24,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |12,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |The orders used to be different on mobile version |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 80 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First level since level 462 |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |This level was originally a level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |65,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Boohoo! Someone help me!.png|Boohoo! Someone help me! Hi there! What's the matter.png|Hi there! What's the matter? The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move!.png|The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move! Cereal Sea Ending.png|Whee! I'm free again! |-| Levels= Level 606 Reality.png|Level 606 - |link=Level 606 Level 607 Reality.png|Level 607 - |link=level 607 Level 608 Reality.png|Level 608 - |link=Level 608 Level 609 Reality.png|Level 609 - |link=Level 609 Level 610 Reality.png|Level 610 - |link=Level 610 Level 611 Reality.png|Level 611 - |link=Level 611 Level 612 Reality.png|Level 612 - |link=Level 612 Level 613 Reality.png|Level 613 - |link=Level 613 Level 614 Reality.png|Level 614 - |link=Level 614 615fb.png|Level 615 - |link=Level 615 616fb.png|Level 616 - |link=Level 616 Level 617.png|Level 617 - |link=Level 617 618nerf.png|Level 618 - |link=Level 618 619.PNG|Level 619 - |link=Level 619 620nerf.png|Level 620 - |link=Level 620 |-| Champion title= Milky Marine.png|Champion title|link=Milky Marine |-| Icon= Cerealsea.png|Episode icon Trivia *The theme of this episode seems to be based on pollution and environment protection. *This is the first episode since Gingerbread Glade to have a moves level. *This is the first episode since Sugary Shire to have a Timed level. *This is the second episode to have all five level types (the first being Gingerbread Glade and the third being Soda Swamp (Episode 66)). *This episode has the most 4-coloured levels with 6, breaking the record of Wafer Windmill, which has 5. *This episode continues the trend of having no cake bombs as they are absent again. *When Tiffi goes to unclog the sea, the text should say, "Don't fret';' I will. . .". *This is the third episode where the episode colour is red. The first was Holiday Hut and the second was Sour Salon. *This could have easily been the final episode in the whole game; it reintroduces Moves levels and Timed levels after both were absent for so long, the episode breaks several other trends, introduces a new element in this episode (rather than one being introduced at the beginning of the next world) and is the last episode in World Seven. The only reason it is not is because a teaser had already been unveiled for episode 43, proving that this is not the last episode. *This episode contains a trend in which every third level starting at level 608 is rated medium or higher. *This episode is the fifth episode to take place in the water (the others are Wafer Wharf, Delicious Drifts, Savory Shores, and Soda Swamp). *5 of the 15 levels have been buffed since they were released, a new record. This is an indication of how easy this episode is, compared to the rest of the world. *This episode starts the trend of no jelly levels to be an episode finale. *This episode continues the trend of levels that end in 0 are not jelly levels. *The background on mobile devices does not show about Tiffi wearing the sailor hat. Category:Reality episodes Category:World Seven Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Medium episodes